As embedded DSP solutions are facing stringent power consumption requirements to prolong battery life or to minimize power dissipation for thermal issues, it is important to minimize power dissipation in all possible cases. One opportunity for this is to allow the embedded processor “core” and any embedded memory or megamodule to enter a power-savings mode whenever it enters a period of inactivity. This allows for power savings whenever the processor or associated memories are not required to actively process or receive/provide data. When processing or data is required, selected segments of the core, memory or module re must be brought out of this low-power state as required by the system.